


Regina's Play Thing

by Ship_Wrecked



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bathroom Sex, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Jealousy, Party, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_Wrecked/pseuds/Ship_Wrecked
Summary: High School AU. Regina can be a Grade A bitch, but sometimes Emma has it coming.





	Regina's Play Thing

**Author's Note:**

> So, third post. I've had this on my laptop for a while and finally decided to make some final changes and upload it. 
> 
> Also, the Regina/Robin stuff is just flirting that doesn't really go anywhere, and I promise the Regina/Emma interactions more than make up for it.

Ariel’s a sweet girl, sweet but naïve, and it only makes her crush on Emma that much more adorable. She can’t flirt to save her life, but Emma indulges her because the party’s been boring so far, and the person she’s waiting for hasn’t arrived yet.

 

Ariel’s sitting close, feeling up a bicep as she comments on Emma’s athletic physique, when Emma finally spots her, out of the corner of her eye, heading in the opposite direction.

 

Emma quickly loses interest in Ariel and excuses herself, under the guise of heading to the bathroom.

 

Emma walks until Regina is once again within her sights, and she glowers at the scene she finds just a few feet in front of her.

 

Her entire world shrinks down to the two people she’s watching, the party fading into the background.

 

All she can think about, focus on, is Regina and _him_.

 

Regina’s blatantly flirting, and they’re so close. So infuriatingly close.

 

His hand is on her thigh, dangerously close to the hem of her plaid skirt.

 

His mouth is at her ear, and she’s smiling and giggling at whatever sweet nothings he’s whispering.

 

Emma hates her for it.

_She’s mine_ , Emma thinks.

 

Because she is, even if Robin’s never been able to get that through his thick, jock skull.

 

Even if Regina sometimes likes to act like she isn’t.

 

Regina’s looking right at her now, and his mouth’s on her, her neck, her jaw, back to her ear. She smirks at the Emma as he whispers.

 

When Regina turns to face him, they’re faces centimetres apart, his smile…god, it’s so lascivious.

 

He wants her, and she knows it, and she knows Emma’s watching.

 

She’s totally getting off on this.

 

She whispers something to him then, right in his ear, and Emma can imagine how his skin must tingle at it, how his heart rate must increase, and how he must twitch between his legs. After all, that’s exactly how Regina affects her.

 

It’s then that Emma crushes the red solo cup in her grip.

 

She’d completely forgotten she even had it, and she’d only had a few sips from this particular cup before Regina had begun this game.

 

The feel of warm liquid soaking through her clothes brings her back to the present.

She’s back to being aware of her surroundings.

 

The music’s loud, she’s surrounded by teenagers too busy getting drunk or too busy making out to bother getting out of her way, as she tries to spot her now missing girlfriend.

 

She quickly gives up in favour of dealing with the mess she’s made of herself, the sticky wetness of her clothes to annoying to ignore.

 

She decides to head to the bathroom and clean herself up before the beer has more chance to soak itself into her clothes.

 

Her foster mom will not be happy if arrives home smelling of beer, and her clothes are ruined.

 

With past foster parents she wouldn’t have really be bothered, they’ve rarely ever cared, but Ingrid’s been good to her for the few months she’s been with her, and she doesn’t want to risk disappointing her.

 

Squeezing through the crowd is a task, but she manages, she’s been to enough of these things to know how to handle herself.

 

 

When she finally finds someone coherent enough to direct her towards the bathroom, she quickly makes her way there.

 

In the bathroom, she does the best to dab the spilled beer out of her jeans and the AC/DC t-shirt she decided to wear tonight.

 

The jeans aren’t that damp, and they’re black so there won’t be a stain.

 

Her t-shirt seems to have taken the brunt of the spillage, which is unfortunate, as it’s white and her favourite, so she dabs furiously at it to avoid an irremovable stain.

 

She’s just about finished, her temper still flared from the evenings events so far, when she hears someone enter the bathroom behind her, followed by the turning of a lock.

 

She must’ve been too eager to deal with her clothes to remember to lock it herself.

 

There’s a mirror above the sink, which if she looked up would allow her a glimpse of the new occupant, but instead she keeps her head down, she has a pretty good idea of it is, so she decided to take the time she spends washing and rinsing her hands to try and get control over her emotions.

 

“Regina”, she snarls at the smiling brunette when she finally turns around.

 

Evidently the time she’d taken hadn’t been enough.

 

“Emma,” Regina returns teasingly, with that stupid fucking smirk on her face again.

 

“Where’s Robin,” Emma asks with disdain.

 

“Oh, him”, she smiles deviously, “I sent him off to fetch me a drink. I told him he’d be well rewarded when he returned.”

 

Emma charges at Regina then, and forces her back against the bathroom door, one hand around her neck, her grip loose but there.

 

Regina gazes up at her with flirtatious delight, as she stares her down.

 

“Well, someone’s feeling possessive tonight,” she laughs. “Did you not like seeing me play with someone else, hmm?”

 

The only response Emma gives her is a flare of her nostrils, and a momentary tightening of the hand around her neck.

 

God, Emma wishes she could wipe that damn smirk off her face.

 

“Aww, don’t be like that,” Regina says reaching for the wrist of the hand around her throat. “You know the only one I enjoy playing with is you.”

 

Emma remains stubborn only momentarily before she releases her grip and allows Regina to guide the hand slowly down her body.

 

Over the soft fabric of her top, the swell of her breasts, down a taught abdomen, and continuing to the hem of her skirt.

 

Regina lets go once Emma’s hand is resting on her bare thigh.

 

Emma doesn’t move yet. She’s awestruck.

 

How can this girl can get her from one emotion to another in such a short space of time will always remain a mystery to her.

 

A few moments ago she was seething with anger, and now she’s so incredibly aroused.

 

“Em-ma,” Regina says, still smiling, proud of her ability to leave the blonde so captivated, “I want you to fuck me.”

 

Emma doesn’t waste any time then. Her hand travels from outer to inner thigh, up, under Regina’s skirt, along soft, supple flesh, until it reaches damp cotton.

 

Regina gasps at the contact.

 

Regina is dripping.

 

Making the blonde jealous, filling her with lustful rage, always makes her so fucking wet.

 

Not one for being slow and teasing in this mood, Emma swiftly moves the damp fabric aside and immediately enters Regina with three fingers.

 

She wants Regina to _feel_ her. Remember who she belongs to.

 

And, as Emma pumps furiously into Regina, her pace unforgiving, she brings their mouths together in a sloppy, heated kiss.

 

Regina moans into her mouth, in what Emma can only assume is a mix of pleasure and pain, because the rapid intrusion and the inevitable stretch is bound to burn at least a little, regardless of how wet Regina is.

 

 _Good_ , Emma thinks.

 

Emma moves her thumb to circle Regina’s swollen clit as she pumps rapidly in and out of the other girl.

 

She takes Regina hard and fast against the bathroom door, fingers burying deep in the other girl’s beautifully tight pussy, while she continues to dominate their kiss.

 

All Regina can do is buck and moan helplessly in response.

 

It’s not long before Emma starts to feel Regina’s walls twitch around her fingers, a sure sign that she’s close. She pulls away from the kiss, but her fingers continue to work.

 

“Mine.” She growls, and Regina whimpers oh, so desperately.

 

Regina may be in control most of the time, be able to bend Emma to her will, but when Emma’s fucking her like this, she turns into a wanton, desperate, little slut, completely consumed by the pleasure her girlfriend gives her.

 

“P-please, Emma” Regina manages to get out between her moans and gasps, “Don’t stop. Please, don’t stop. I’m so close”

 

Emma growls and she redoubles her efforts, simultaneously leaning down to latch her mouth to the spot at the junction between Regina’s neck and shoulder, sucking and biting with all her might, and in no time at all Regina releases a loud scream as she reaches an almost punishingly pleasurable climax.

 

Emma’s fingers continue to move, her pace much gentler now than before, helping to extend Regina’s pleasure as she comes down from her high.

 

Only once Regina’s internal muscles have stopped clenching and her breathing mostly calmed, does Emma slide her fingers out of the other girl, allowing her underwear to snap back into place.

 

Eye’s trained on Regina’s own, she brings that hand to her mouth and utters a quiet “mine,” before taking three wet fingers into her mouth, sucking and licking them clean of the moisture, as Regina watches, a pleased, if slightly delirious, smile on her face.

 

Once Emma’s arm had dropped down to her side, Regina doesn’t hesitate before reaching a hand to behind the blonde’s neck to pull the other girl down, towards her, bringing their lips together in a fervent kiss.

 

She moans wantonly at the familiar taste of her own essence mixed with Emma’s unique flavour.

 

Emma eventually pulls away. Her voice is firm when she speaks.

 

“Don’t do that to me again, Regina.”

 

Regina chuckles darkly, no longer in a haze of pleasure. “Or, what? You’ll leave me?”

 

“I might,” Emma threatens.

 

Regina releases a brief laugh of disbelief before bringing her mouth to the blonde’s ear, her breath hot and teasing as she speaks.

 

“No, you won’t Emma, because you like when I play with you. You like when I get you to fuck me hard and show me who I belong to. And, I do belong to you, Emma, I do. But don’t forget that it’s only because I choose to.”

 

She leans back against the door and looks up at an undeniably turned on Emma.

 

“Now, I’m going to freshen up, and you’re going to get my jacket from the bedroom next door, and go wait for me by my car. And then, we’re going to drive to my place and finish what we’ve started here. Okay?”

 

Emma looks away, refusing to give any indication that she will do what Regina wants her to.

 

And, even though Regina knows Emma will follow her instructions regardless, she feels it’s appropriate to make a point.

 

She brings her thumb and index to Emma’s chin, and makes the girl face her.

 

“Okay?” She repeats more firmly, deep brown eyes boring into emerald green.

 

This time Emma nods weakly in silent reply.

 

Regina feels that’s enough of a submission to let it go, so she pushes Emma back slightly and moves away from the door to allow Emma to leave.

 

She herself heads to the sink to freshen up as she’d said she would.

 

Regina hears it when Emma unlocks the door, but before she can open it to exit, she stops her.

 

“Oh, and Emma,” Regina turns to face her. “If I ever see you flirting with that little, red-headed bimbo ever again, I won’t be so forgiving.”

 

Regina turns to regard her appearance in the mirror.

 

“Run along then, dear. I’ll be with you shortly.”

 

And, Emma leaves to do as she’s been told.


End file.
